


It's okay

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, scott comforts stiles, stiles comforts scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott feels like he’s losing it. Its a good thing his boyfriend is there to make sure that he’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxoKiTtYxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoKiTtYxoxo/gifts).



> xoxoKiTtYxoxo- Considering the rollercoaster season we just got (No thanks to Jeff) can you make a fic that's all fluff? Basically, I was thinking something along the lines of both boys mourning Allison and cuddling or something. I really just need something cute that isn't porny. (I find a lot of those)
> 
> I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy the twist I added in there ^^

Its been a whole week since the nogitsune. A whole week since he saved his boyfriend. A whole week since Alison’s death.

Scott was sitting in his room as he thought about everything that happened.

Stiles was close to dying, Allison and Aiden died, and everything was just falling apart.

Taking a deep breath Scott got up and headed out. He couldn’t be here anymore he needed to get out.

Scott walked around aimlessly until he reached the cemetery. He went inside and went to the one person who he always went to whenever he needed someone to talk to.

When he reached her tombstone Scott sat down and took a deep breath.

Next to his mother and Stiles she was the only one that knew everything about him.

"Hey Mrs. Stilinski. It’s been what? A month, a week, since I’ve last been here? It’s been crazy, Stiles being possessed, Allison…Aiden…dying," his voice cracked at the end but he took a deep breath and continued.

"Umm…Stiles is safe, I promised you I’d protected him and so far…I’ve been doing a crappy job!"

He slammed his fist on the ground unable to keep his composure in front of the woman who was like a second mother to him.

"He’s always sacrificing himself for me and the pack, he’s willing to die for me and I…I can’t lose him, I just can’t…losing Allison…it hurt Mama Stilinksi it still hurts but I can’t show it. Stiles blames himself for everything that’s happened but it’s not his fault and no matter how many times he says it is. It’s all my fault. I should’ve protected him better I should’ve done more. None of this was his fault."

He looked at the tombstone before he gave it a shaky smile.

"I just feel so useless Mama Stilinski. Everyone expects me to be this strong alpha with all the answers but honestly? I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, hell I don’t even know if I’m doing the right thing most of the time. I just feel…useless,"

"Scott?"

Scott jumped a little when he heard the voice.

When he turned he saw that it was Stiles.

"Stiles? How long have you been there? How much of that did you hear?"

Stiles looked at Scott before he blushed a little.

"Oh just about…everything sorry, I just came to talk my mom I swear I had no idea you were here,"

Scott didn’t say anything he just patted the spot next to him.

The two sat in silence neither knowing what to say.

“You know,”

Scott turned to look at Stiles who continue to look at the tombstone before he turned to look at the tombstone.

“She use to say that it was okay to cry, that it was okay to show weakness in front of others.”

“Scott you and I both know-“

“Stiles,”

“Yeah?”

“If you say it’s your fault I will punch you in the face,”

Stiles just smiled as he looked at Scott who in returned looked at him and the two shared a smile before they turned back to the grave.

“Scott…we both blame ourselves for things that weren’t in our control. Aiden and Allison’s death is not your fault, the nogitsune taking over me and forcing me to do those things wasn’t my fault either,”

“Finally believing us?”

“No, but in time I might,”

Scott didn’t say anything.

“But what I’m trying to say is, it’s okay to be weak, it’s okay to cry and to be vulnerable. You know my mom use to say to share your weakness is to make yourself vulnerable; to make yourself vulnerable is to show your strength,”

Both boys looked at one another trying hard not to break down in front of the other but finding it hard to do so.

“Stiles,” Scott growled trying hard not to show weakness and the only way to do that is to remind them both that he is a werewolf, an alpha.

“I’m a werewolf, an alpha. I can’t afford to show weakness, to anyone,” he growled at his boyfriend. A part of him hated the fact that he had to use his wolf voice on him but another part didn’t care as long as Stiles got the idea that Scott couldn’t show any sign of weakness.

Stiles looked at his wolf before he spoke,

“Yeah but your also human Scott,”

That did it, no matter how hard Scott tried to hold it in he couldn’t, not after what Stiles just said, not after reminding him what he was, what he still is. The dam broke and all of Scott’s tears fell down as Stiles wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

Scott wrapped his own arms around him and hugged him as tight as he possibly could. Stiles had a feeling that he was going to wake up with bruises in the morning but at the moment he didn’t care the only thing he cared about was comforting his boyfriend.

Stiles pressed a soft kiss on Scott’s forehead as tears fell off of Stiles face. He then felt someone grabbing his face making him look into the wolf’s dark brown eyes.

“St-Stiles?”

“Ye-yes?” Stiles’ voice croaked at the end but he couldn’t cry, not when Scott needed him the most.

He grabbed Stiles face so that he had no choice but to look at him.

“You know it’s okay right?”

Stiles didn’t say anything instead he buried his face into Scott’s chest and started crying his heart out. Scott just wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into Stiles’ head and cried along with his lover.

The two cried the hearts out in front of the one woman (besides Melissa) who loved them for them.

Neither boy couldn’t stop crying, they were crying for everything they lost, the pain they felt, and crying because they were just kids. They didn’t ask for this, hell they didn’t want any of this sadly they were stuck in this and even though they knew they were going to have more heartache and pain in the future both boys knew that as long as they had each other than it didn’t matter.

Both boys felt a small gentle breeze blowing through them. It wasn’t the normal chilly November breeze but a warm breeze that made both boys shiver a little.

They pulled apart as the two smiled a little and allowed a few more tears to fall before Scott lean forward and kissed his last few tears away while Stiles whipped the last of Scott’s tears away. Once the tears were gone Scott and Stiles wrapped their arms around each other. Stiles buried his face in Scott’s chest while Scott buried his in Stiles’ neck.

“We should go,”

“Yeah we should,”

Yet neither boy made a move to get up. After a while they both got up with Stiles’ arm wrapped around Scott’s shoulder and Scott’s arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist. Neither boy noticed it but they were both holding each other up. They didn’t see how the other was holding the other up and refused to let him fall.

The two boys turned to look at the grave of their mother one last time before they walked and left the cemetery both feeling a little better now that they were able to let go of their pain and sadness.

“Hey Scott look,”

Scott looked at Stiles who was looking up at the sky, Scott followed his line of vision and saw the clear night sky. There was nothing up there no moon, no clouds, no stars…except…Scott looked closely and saw three stars shining brighter than any star he’s ever seen.

The two looked at one another before they smiled at each other as they walked towards Stiles’ jeep and headed home.

_Grief may be a thing we all have in common, but it looks different on everyone. It isn't just death we have to grieve. It's life. It's loss. It's change. And when we wonder why it has to suck so much sometimes, has to hurt so bad. The thing we gotta try to remember is that it can turn on a dime. That's how you stay alive. When it hurts so much you can't breathe, that's how you survive. By remembering that one day, somehow, impossibly, you won't feel this way. It won't hurt this much. Grief comes in its own time for everyone, in its own way. So the best we can do, the best anyone can do, is try for honesty. The really crappy thing, the very worst part of grief is that you can't control it. The best we can do is try to let ourselves feel it when it comes. And let it go when we can._ – Grey’s Anatomy   



End file.
